1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an improvement of a vehicle door checker comprising: a check lever having a base portion pivotally supported by one of a vehicle body and a door; a support body made of a metal plate, including a through-hole for slidable insertion of the check lever therethrough, and fixedly attached to the other of the vehicle body and the door; and a stopper provided to a tip portion of the check lever and defining an opening limit of the door by engaging with stopper surfaces provided to an outer surface of a peripheral edge of the through-hole in the support body, especially, relates to an improvement of the vehicle door checker, wherein the check lever includes a metal-made core plate extending in a longitudinal direction of the lever, and a synthetic resin-made covering portion integrally covering the core plate.
2. Description of the Related Art
A door checker used for a vehicle, for example, an automobile, is known as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2014-34865.
In the above-mentioned conventional vehicle door checker, an entire surface of the metal-made core plate of the check lever is covered with the synthetic resin-made covering portion. For this reason, synthetic-resin parts of the covering portion which form the stopper portions is directly engaged with the stopper surfaces of the support body, and receive load produced by opening the door. Thus, the resin stopper portions may be cracked, separated, damaged, relatively early deteriorated, and so on, by impact at the time of engagement of the resin stopper portions with the stopper surfaces, particularly by impact at the time when the door is vigorously opened due to being hit by a gust of wind or due to for any other reason.